


[podfic] To The Victor

by thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Moaning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Soundcloud, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: “Oh, Thor,” Bucky remarks, and Steve huffs a laugh, warm and low against Bucky’s cheek. “You sure are seeing a lot of this guy lately.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	[podfic] To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630747) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



> My thanks to ipoiledi, as always, for writing these two so brilliantly. Your legacy is strong, and you are missed by so many.
> 
> My thanks to Trish for being wonderful and supportive always.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Cover art commissioned from @elkane

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157133015@N06/49684301372/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Naha - PHL


End file.
